secret love
by bomipark6104
Summary: [chap2updated] Rahasia cinta antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun / chanbaek/baekyeol/YAOI/GS
1. Chapter 1

SECRET LOVE

" _RAHASIA CINTA ANTARA CHANYEOL DAN BAEKHYUN "_

 _._

 _._

 _[PROLOG]_

.

.

.

XOXO HIGH SCHOOL merupakan sekolah favorite di korea selatan , jika kamu ingin masuk kamu harus special antara kaya atau pintar bisa pintar akademik maupun non akademik. Dan baekhyun masuk ke dalam akademik sedangkan chanyeol non akademik dan kaya.

" s-s-s-siapa kamu ? "

" lah harusnya aku yang bilang ngapain kamu di ruang ganti baju basket? "

" hah? "

" byun baekhyun imnida "

" hai cantik? Kita bertemu lagi ya? "

" aisssh kau ini menyebalkan "

"a-a-a-aku mencintaimu "

"mmm kau boleh kok mencintaiku asalkan dengan satu syarat "

" sshhh chhaanhh ppeeellaannhhh "

" ssshhh kau sempit baek "

" akkhhh aaahhhh uuuhhh oohhh "

" sshhhh mmmhhhh ahhhh "

' plak '

" brengsek kau chanyeol aku membencimu "

" tak adakah kesempatan kedua untukku karena aku mencintaimu baek "

" hikss…. Hikksss…. "

" chan "

" baek "

.

.

Mau nannya ini mau baeknya gs / gk?

.

.

Yang you're my daughter aja blm dilanjutin eh udh ada ff bru hehehehe

Gmn ? ada yang minat gk ?

Aku butuh review kalian utk melanjutkan ni ff

Yaudah deh cukup disini dulu annyyyeeeoooooonnngggggg !

-BOMIPARK6104-


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Love

.

.

Cast : Chanbaek and other

YAOI

INGIN GS? BACA FF KU YANG JUDULNYA **PERFECT DAY** DAN JIKA INGIN GS PEDO BACALAH YANG BERJUDUL **YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER**

.

.

 _'Rahasia cinta antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun'_

 _._

 _._

 _Chap 1_

 _._

Xoxo High School, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Yup sekolah favorite di Korea selatan ini cukup banyak diminati oleh para remaja. Eits, tapi yang namanya favorite pasti karena memiliki kelebihan iya kan? Yup yaitu yang pertama dan paling utama kalian harus mempunyai kemampuan dalam pelajaran yang bisa kita bilang pinter atau jenius apapun itu, yang kedua kalian harus memiliki bakat yang biasa kita dengar dengan jalur prestasi dan yang terakhir adalah kalian golongan atas karena apa? Entahlah pokoknya sekolah favorite pasti identik dengan kata itu,benar kan?

Byun Baekhyun, merupakan namja yang masuk ke sekolah itu ia memiliki postur yang bisa kita bilang mirip seprti yeoja, tangannya yang lentik, kulit putih, bibir tipis berwarna merah muda, badan imut, dengan rambut kecoklatan itu masuk ke sekolah ini melalui otaknya, yup ia pintar banyak yang menggatakan bahwa itu keturunan dari sang ayah yang menjabat sebagai profesor doktor terkenal di korea selatan dan tubuhnya mengikuti ibunya yang bak malaikat itu.

Park Chanyeol, namja yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata ini pun masuk dengan jalur prestasinya, ia dinobatkan menjadi kapten sekolah ini mungkin karena ia ganteng sehingga satu sekolah menyebutnya _the prince of school_ kegantengan ini menurun secara alami dari sang ayah itu ucapnya, ayahnya yang merupakan CEO dari perusahaan terkenal di korea itu menikahi sang ibu yang merupakan pemilik restaurant terlaris di korea, tak salah hidupnya seperti ini.

Oh Sehun, sering disebut sebagaI namja es dikarenakan muka yang selalu datar. Ia merupakan salah satu sahabat Chanyeol mereka telah bersahabat dari kecil orang tua mereka pun sudah saling mengenal dan saling bekerja sama di perusahaannya. Ia masuk ke sekolah ini sama dengan Chanyeol melalui jalan prestasi, tak heran sebagai sahabatnya bukan.

Xi Luhan, namja imut baik hati ini merupakan sepupu dari namja yang bernama Park Chanyeol. Ia selalu menjadi teman curhatnya tentang apa saja. Ia merupakan siswa berprestasi di sekolah ini. Ia merupakan sahabat baik Kyungsoo, Luhan pun suka bermain basket bersama Chanyeol, dan ia pun sudah akrab dengan Sehun.

Do Kyungsoo, namja bermata bulat ini merupakan anak dari guru di sekolah ini. Ia pun selalu mendapat peringkat sewaktu ia masih berada di kelas 10 sekarang ia sudah berada di kelas 11 bersama yang lain.

Kim Jongin, atau yang biasa disebut temsek eh salah ding.. Kai maksudnya, namja berkulit eksotis ini merupakan sahabat Chanyeol dan Sehun walaupun Sehun tak menganggapnya dikarenakan otak mesum yang ia miliki. Ia salah satu anak konglomerat di Korea dan ia pun sering bermain di club malam hal ini yang Sehun tak suka darinya, walaupun begitu mereka tetap bersahabat.

.

.

 _'KRING KRING KRING'_

Bel sekolah berbunyi itu menandakan waktu masuknya ke kelas, terlihat semua murid pergi memasuki kelas tetapi ada yang berbeda, yup yaitu Baekhyun yang sedang mencari ruang guru, ia merupakan murid pindahan dari jepang, dulu ia tinggal sendiri di jepang dan ia melihat adanya pertukaran pelajar yang berada di korea, mengingat orang tuanya tinggal disana akhirnya ia berniat untuk mengikuti tes itu, dan berakhir lah ia disini.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama untuk mencari ruang guru, akhirnya ia menemukannya dan masuk lah ia ke ruangan itu.

"Permisi" ucapnya

"Ah, siapa ya?" Tanya salah satu guru yang masih ada disana.

"Ini saya Byun Baekhyun, saya murid baru disini saem."ucap Baekhyun

"Kau murid pindahan dari jepang itu bukan?"tanya guru itu

"Ne saem"

"Kalu begitu segera lah kau masuk ke ruangan kepala sekolah ia sedang menunggumu, ah iya ruangannya ada di sebelah sana kau masuk saja oke?aku harus cepat pergi untuk mengajar jadi tak apa kan jika ku tinggal?" Tanya guru yang bernama kim minseok itu.

"Ne saem, terima kasih sudah memberitahukan saya." Jawab Baekhyun

"Kalau begitu saya pergi"ucap guru kim yang langsung meninggalkan ruangan.

Setelah kepergian guru kim, Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kepala sekolah, ketika ia sampai, ia mengetik pintu kayu itu sebanyak tiga kali.

"Masuk!"jawab seseorang yang berada di dalam ruangan yang tak lain adalah kepala sekolah.

 _'Krieet'_

Pintu terbuka dan masuk lah Baekhyun ke ruangan itu.

"Permisi saem, saya Byun Baekhyun pindahan dari Jepang" ucap Baekhyun ramah.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Baekhyun? Duduklah disini " ucap kepala sekolah sambil menunjuk kursi yang berada di depannya.

"Ne saem" jawab Baekhyun saat ia melangkah menuju kursi, setelah ia duduk dengan nyaman ia segera mengeluarkan surat-surat pertukaran pelajarnya.

"Sudahlah aku tak butuh ini lagi, melihat mukamu saja aku sudah yakin lagipula aku kan sudah melihat fotomu."jawab kepala sekolah sambil tersenyum.

"Nah Baekhyun sekarang ini adalah kunci lokermu semua peralatan dari seragam dan buku-buku sudah kami siapkan dan juda disana sudah ada daftar pelajaran kelas mu"lanjutnya sembari memberikan kunci loker yang sekarang menjadi milik Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih saem, emm tapi jika boleh bertanya, saya berada di kelas apa ya ?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Oh iya aku lupa memberitahumu itu ya, kau berada di kelas 11-1 oke?"

"Ne saem sekali lagi terimakasih saya permisi"

"Baiklah semoga hari mu menyenangkan"

.

.

 _ **'BAEKHYUN SIDE'**_

'Loker,loker,loker,dimanakah lokerku?'batinku

'BYUN BAEKHYUN'

Ah! itu dia, segera kubuka menggunakan kunci dan melihat kedalamannya, wow! Sudah tersusun rapi...kubaca hmmm jadi pertama itu olahraga...ah pelajaran yang sangat tak kusukai...segera ku ambil baju olahraga dan langsung menuju ruang ganti baju, karena melihat beberapa siswa keluar dari ruangan itu, pastinya itu ruang ganti baju.

'RUANGAN GANTI BAJU SISWA'

Benar kan diriku ini? Baekhyun begitu loh...

Yasudah kubuka saja

'KLEK'

'GLUP'

"KYAAAAA!"

 _ **'BAEKHYUN SIDE OFF'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

'KLEK'

Baekhyun membuka pintu, alangkah terkejutnya ia pada saat melihat seorang lelaki tinggi bak namsan tower itu yang sedang-

'TOPLESS!'

'GLUP'

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, well sebenarnya itu hal yang wajar sehubung mereka sesama lelaki jadi yah biasa saja.

"S - s - siapa kau?" Tanya Baekhyun gugup

"Lah seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu, siapa kau? Apa yang kU lakukan disini?" Bukannya menjawab melainkan lelaki itu bertanya balik.

"a - aku? Ah sudahlah lupakan lagipula aku akan pergi jadi dahh!" Jawab Baekhyun langsung melesak pergi menuju kamar mandi dan ia mengganti bajunya disana.

"Aneh dia, tapi cukup menarik" monolog lelaki itu sambil memunculkan senyuman tipisnya.

.

.

TBC

IG : bomipark_6104

Line : parkbyun_

.

.

A/n : yeay yaoi mana supporternya kyaaaa(?) Hmmm mian ya yang minta gs sebagai gantinya aku udah buat ff yang judulnya PERFECT DAY monggo dibaca #promosi heheh hmmm mian juga jika ada typo dan kurang panjang aku gk bisa bikin ff yang terlalu panjang nanti jadi ngawur hehehe...

Udah dulu ah dah tinggal nunggu kalian reviews,fav,and follow

-BOMIPARK6104-


	3. Chapter 3

SECRET LOVE

.

.

.

"Lah seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu, siapa kau? Apa yang kU lakukan disini?" Bukannya menjawab melainkan lelaki itu bertanya balik.

"a - aku? Ah sudahlah lupakan lagipula aku akan pergi jadi dahh!" Jawab Baekhyun langsung melesak pergi menuju kamar mandi dan ia mengganti bajunya disana.

"Aneh dia, tapi cukup menarik" monolog lelaki itu sambil memunculkan senyuman tipisnya.

.

.

chap 2

.

.

 _ **'BAEKHYUN SIDE'**_

"Aishhh yang benar saja" getutuku

Bagaimana tidak? Hari pertamaku di sekolah, aku malah bertemu dengan lelaki yang sedang ganti baju dan sialnya dadanya sungguh bidang ingin sekali aku mengelusnya.

Ugh apa yang kau pikirkan Byun!

Oke, memang aku akui diriku ini berbelok, yup aku seorang gay. Tak banyak orang tau bahwa diriku gay, hanya kedua orang tuaku saja yang mengetahuinya.

Kenapa mereka tidak memarahi ku?

Hmmm sebenernya mereka menasehatiku dan berujung dengan kata

 _"Baiklah ini sudah kehidupanmu, appa dan eomma tidak bisa menentukannya hanya kaulah anak appa jadi appa harap kau bisa bahagia dan carilah lelaki yang baik."_

Yah itulah kata appa ku, cukup senang karena telah direstui untuk menjadi gay(?). Tetapi, ada satu yang ku takuti yaitu jika orang diluar sana mengetahui bahwa aku gay maka yah... kalian tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi.

Oke lupakan aku tak akan membahas itu lagi.

"Huaaa sekarang aku harus ke lapangan mana?" Monologku.

Salah sendiri punya lapangan banyak apalagi lokasi lapangannya berbeda semua, kan capek jadinya. Hufft

Kuputuskan untuk pergi ke lapangan basket, ayo Baekhyun semangat!

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan menuju lapangan basket, akhirnya sampai dan benar instingku mereka semua telah datang di lapangan basket ini.

"Hei kau anak baru sini!" Ucap songsaenim

"Eh, iya saem"

Aku berjalan mendekati barisan yang sedang melakukan pemanasan itu.

"Oke, anak-anak kita kedatangan anak baru silahkan perkenalan diri"

"Ne saem, Gamsahamnida saem, annyeonghaseo Byun Baekhyun imnida" diriku sembilan puluh derajat dann ketika aku berdiri tegak.

Glek

 _ **'CHANYEOL SIDE'**_

Waktunya berangkat sekolah~~~

Ku langkahkan kakiku pergi menuju garasi rumah ku. Tapi, sebelum aku masuk ke mobil ada sebuah suara yang menggangguku.

"Chanyeol, hati - hati dijalan ya nak! Ingat pakai sabuk pengaman mu dan jangan terlalu ngebut ya" ucap eommaku

"Ne eomma, akh berangkat" balasku.

Selalu saja begitu, eomma akan datang dan berbicara kepada ku untuk berhati - hati. Hey, aku bukan anak kecil lagi oke? Yah... memang aku tau, eomma melakukan itu karena ia khawatir, tapi aku sudah besar! Aku tau mana yang benar dan mana yang salah.

Huffft menyebalkan.

Ku bawa mobil mewah ku yang merupakan hadiah dari appa dan pada saat itu eomma ku menolaknya.

Oke, lupakan.

Setelah sampai di sekolah, ku parkirkan mobilku dan keluar dari sana menuju kelas. Pada saat di koridor banyak perempuan menyapaku dan meminta untuk berkencan namun naasnya mereka semua ku tolak.

Keren kan diriku?

aku memasuki kelas dan duduk di salah satu bangku, dan langsung di hampiri oleh teman - temanku.

'KRIIIINNNGGGG'

Bel sekolah berbunyi, semua murid di kelas ku bergegas untuk berganti baju karena pelajaran pertama kami olahraga. Setelah semua pergi, baru aku bergegas untuk pergi ke loker menggambil baju dan pergi menuju ruang ganti.

Ketika sampai ternyata ruang ganti baju khusus lelaki sudah kosong, cepat sekali mereka berganti - pikirku.

Aku membuka kancing seragam ku dan ku lepas seragam dan ketika aku ingin memakai baju ada suara dari sebrang sana.

'CEKLEK'

Pintu itu terbuka dan menunjukan seorang lelaki mungil yang errr... manis? Entahlah diriku saja bingung harus berkata apa, kulihat ia terbengong dan beberapa detik kemudian ia angkat bicara.

S - s - siapa kau?" Tanya lelaki itu, demi apa suaranya merdu sekali.

"Lah seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu, siapa kau? Apa yang kU lakukan disini?" Bukannya menjawab aku bertanya balik padanya, satau ku aku tak pernah melihat ia disini.

"a - aku? Ah sudahlah lupakan lagipula aku akan pergi jadi dahh!" Jawab lelaki itu langsung melesak pergi keluar dan membuatku kebingungan.

"Aneh dia, tapi cukup menarik" monolog ku sambil memunculkan senyuman tipis yang kupunya.

Lalu kulanjutkan acara mari berganti bajuku yang sempat tertunda. Hingga selesai, ku lipat seragamku dan memasukannya kedalam loker dan langsung meninggalkan ruang ganti baju menuju lapangan basket.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju lapangan basket, yup hari ini pelajaran olahraga kelasku basket yang merupakan olahraga favoritku.

'PRIIITTT'

"Dalam hitungan ke lima kalian semua sudah berbaris dengan rapi!" Yup itu adalah ucapan eh bukan melainkan sebuah perintah yang diberikan oleh guru ku

"NE SAEM" ucap kompak murid kelasKu, kecuali diriku yang diam

Hehehehe

"Baik sebelum kita melakukan sesuatu ada baiknya kita berdoa menurut kepercayaan masing - masing" tadi galak sekarang sopan , maunya apasih songsaenim?

"Berdoa dimulai" kutundukan kepala untuk berdoa mengaitkan kedua tangan dan berdoa kepada tuhan.

"Berdoa selesai" dan setelah berdoa pasti-

"Baik kita akan melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu, mulai"

Oh tidakkkkkk kenapa tidak langsung saja bermain, oke kalau boleh jujur pemanasan itu menyebalkan benarkan? Dan kita pasti akan malas gerak.

Oke abaikan itu.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dan langsung kulihat siapakah orang itu?

Ku tertarik pada seorang namja yang lumayan berlali menuju barisan dengan kepala yang ditundukkan.

"Hei kau anak baru sini!" Ucap songsaenim

"Eh, iya saem" ucap namja mungil itu.

Ia berjalan mendekat ke barisan, dan entah kenapa itu membuatku menampilkan senyum tipis ku lagi.

"Oke, anak-anak kita kedatangan anak baru silahkan perkenalan diri"

"Ne saem, Gamsahamnida saem, annyeonghaseo Byun Baekhyun imnida" ia membungkukkan badannya sebesar sembilan puluh derajat, dan ketika namja itu berdiri mata kami saling menatap dan itu terjadi cukup lama.

GLEK

hell ada apa denganku?

.

.

.

TBC

IG : bomipark_6104

(Comment langsung follback)

Line : parkbyun_

Kakao : cbhs6104

.

.

A/n : holllaaa gimana? Gk menarik ya? Mian sekarang tuh bomi lagi gk mood gimana gitu~ jadi mau nulis aja rada mager ditambah ffn di bominya gk bisa kebuka alias error kan jadi makin bete~~hmmm yaudah gih bomi mah nunggu review kalian aja dan bomi mau ngucapin MAKASIH YA UNTUK REVIEWS, FAV , FOLLOW ff gk jelas ini dan bomi update juga ff yang berjudul perfect day , monggo dibaca jug ya~ untuk FF YAMD itu keknya rada lama deh updatenya gapapa ya~~

-BOMIPARK6104-


End file.
